


Entrust

by yanguwu2



Series: Ending to a Beginning [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Destiny, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Last Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguwu2/pseuds/yanguwu2
Summary: Hyunjin thought he knew Jeongin very well. Apparently, there are some things he doesn't know of.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Ending to a Beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086008
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Entrust

Hyunjin and Jeongin are the perfect couple as one can say. Their love was what you call the soulmate type. They started as childhood friends, eventually realizing their love for each other. After years of pining, it's in college when they finally broke off their friendship status and started dating. They go on dates, have cuddles whenever they have time, and of course, they've been there for each other. Although Hyunjin started his doctor career and Jeongin fulfilling his dream as a teacher, they always find time for each other. In a world where everything seems uncertain and always changing, both of them are constants of themselves. Of course, that was all a dream, a mere fantasy one can think of.

_When did everything started to change?_

Hyunjin knew that balancing his career with his relationship, it's one hell of a juggle. Being a surgeon who is always on duty, it's hard to find time for Jeongin. Sure, he gets home at around 4 am in the morning, but he finds the younger sleeping soundly. All he can do is sleep with him and hug him and then wake up at 8 am to go back to work. He understands the situation because Jeongin is working too, I mean he doesn't want to deprive the said boy with his dreams of becoming a teacher. But Hyunjin is clingy, and he needs reassurance that this is working, they are still working.

What Hyunjin didn't know is that Jeongin gets awake whenever the older lies down with him on the bed. If you ask him back then, Jeongin would say he's not a light sleeper but things now, with his work and his concern for Hyunjin, it seems like all his senses has been heightened. Jeongin knows that everything's hard for Hyunjin too, so he always tries to understand him whenever Hyunjin always came home late, misses out on their dates, and the most dreadful thing that one can do- forgetting their anniversary. Jeongin looks at the older's face, caressing his hair, hugging him and whispering that it will be alright, as long as they keep on trying. 

_When was I not enough?_

Hyunjin knew that he loves Jeongin, but seeing the boy in front of him, he can't help but fall on his knees and be weak. Kim Seungmin was a transferee, a nurse who got transferred in the same hospital Hyunjin was working. Seungmin is beautiful. He has these innocent eyes with dandy looks that makes anyone fall for him, even Hyunjin. He was enamored by how attractive the new boy is. Seungmin came into his life very quick, like they were a long lost match for each other. They would always hang out when they are on breaks, would always talk with each other, and Hyunjin would always chat him late at night while Jeongin sleeping. Kim Seungmin became a part of his life, and it made him ecstatic. It was wonderful.

What Hyunjin didn't know is that he's slowly falling for Seungmin. Seungmin became his reassurance, his strength, that Jeongin sometimes cannot give because of their conflicting schedules. Seungmin was always there for him, when he's stressed about his work, Seungmin would give him hugs and bring him food in his office. So it's a big surprise for him when Seungmin asked if he was single, Hyunjin just smiled and replied with a chuckle and said **"Yes"**. His mind was screaming at himself, telling him to say the truth, that he has Jeongin. But with those eyes of Seungmin, he cannot resist it. Seungmin then replied **"Okay, good to know"**

_Where did the faithfulness, stopped?_

Hyunjin knew that this is morally wrong, that this is not right. But he can't escape those pretty lips of Seungmin. He can't resist how good Seungmin's lips on his. Seungmin's one hell of a kisser and it made Hyunjin feel the pleasure. It happened when Seungmin was visiting the said doctor's office one time. There he saw Hyunjin, looking very stressed. Hyunjin saw him, smiled and greeted the nurse. It was just all normal, talking with each other, a bunch of 'how are you' and that, not until Seungmin quicked pecked him. The doctor was surprised by the sudden action. Seungmin then said **"I like you"**. Hyunjin was now internally on debate about what he should say. He thought about a lot of things, including his boyfriend, Jeongin. He thought about how good Jeongin is being a lover, how sweet and caring the younger is, and most importantly, what would Jeongin do if he finds out about this. In the end, Hyunjin followed his heart and smiled then grabbed Seungmin and kissed him. The kiss was hot and messy, that's how Hyunjin can describe it. After the makeout, Hyunjin said breathing **"I like you, too"**.

What Hyunjin didn't know is that Jeongin is coming up with a plan, a big one. It's 3 days before their anniversary and Jeongin is preparing a lot. This marks their fifth year and Jeongin is ready to take a big step in their lives. The younger is planning to propose to Hyunjin. Sure, Hyunjin rarely gets home nowadays, would always text him that he's busy doing what, but Jeongin knew that this is a part of being with Hyunjin, and being with the older makes him alive, so he has learned to accept it. He has learned to accept that Hyunjin is not constantly around, is always gone for a day, but Jeongin knows that this is what he wants, a life with his doctor boyfriend. Jeongin is one hell of a great planner and he's starting to buy a ring for his boyfriend, hoping that it maches well with them.

_Why didn't you tell me there was somebody else?_

Hyunjin knew that being in a relationship with Seungmin is definitely wrong on so many levels, I mean it's alright if Seungmin was the only one but there's also Jeongin. Speaking of Jeongin, he has been neglecting him for a while. Hyunjin knows that Jeongin misses him because the younger has been texting a lot, asking him if he will come home. Hyunjin would always reply with a cold **"No. I'm busy"** while he's busy kissing and cuddling with Seungmin in his office. Hyunjin wants to make up for Jeongin so he promised him that he will go home tonight. It's currently break time and Hyunjin and Seungmin decided to grab a lunch at the restaurant near the hospital. Naturally, they walk together and held each other's hands. Hyunjin thinks that it's a perfect match, both his and Seungmin's hands were made for each other. He was lost in his thoughts when Seungmin suddenly kissed his cheeks and made him surprised. With a smile on his face, Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin's head and kissed him.

What Hyunjin didn't know is that Jeongin saw them. It was his day off. Jeongin just went shopping and bought a ring for his plan. The ring he picked is so beautiful. It has an engraving of their initials and it's a perfect match on how beautiful Hyunjin is. He also grabbed a lunch on the way to surprise his boyfriend in the hospital. He picked Hyunjin's favorite foods, packed and was ready to enter the hospital when he saw his said boyfriend, holding hands with someone else. Jeongin was shocked, he was now shaking. Why would Hyunjin hold hands with someone. He then brushed off his doubts and mentally said to himself that maybe they are really close but it all hit him when the boy beside his boyfriend kissed Hyunjin's cheeks. Different feelings came upon him, he badly wants to go there and grab Hyunjin but it all came crashing down when he saw his boyfriend leaned in for a kiss. That's when reality kicked him, and he didn't know that he was crying. He badly wants to go to them and make a fuss but he knows, and he understands Hyunjin. Jeongin knows that he's not always there for him, he knows that he's not constant around him, so he understands what Hyunjin felt. He understands how Hyunjin looked for that reassurance, even though it's with someone. So with the ring in his pocket, he quietly walked away from them.

_Why didn't I thought that our love has a finale?_

Hyunjin knew something was off when he got home. It was quiet. Their shared apartment was unusually silent. By this time, Jeongin would always greet him at the door with a smile on his face. The younger would always shout a 'hello' at him. Now, there's no greeting to him when he entered through the door. Hyunjin then walks around the house to find Jeongin sitting at the dinner table. Hyunjin greeted him and said **"Hey babe, how are you?"**. Jeongin, planting a smile on his face, replied **"I'm fine, just a little bit tired"**. Then there's an awkward tension between them. Usually, Jeongin would always tell how his day went or would always ask the older about his day but right now, in their shared dinner table, silence fills the room. Hyunjin then told Jeongin that he was gonna take a shower and sleep for he already ate dinner plus he's already tired. Jeongin just muttered a sure then hugged the older. Hyunjin was surprised but then he reciprocated the hug. Jeongin then said **"I'm just going to sleep now"** and Hyunjin caressed his hair and replied **"I'll join you in a minute"**. The older boy then went to take a quick shower and gladly joined Jeongin in his slumber.

What Hyunjin didn't know is in the middle of the night, Jeongin woke up and started packing his things. With little steps, Jeongin carefully packed first the subtle ones, those things that won't be too evident when they're gone. He is planning that by the end of this week, all his things will be packed and be ready for his flight. Yes, another thing that he was gonna surprise Hyunjin is about his masteral. Jeongin was planning to take his masteral at a certain university in Australia and he passed. He was happy yet with the turn of events, it feels so heavy. As much as Jeongin wants to be with Hyunjin, he knows that he will be hurt at the end. So with one last time, Jeongin kissed Hyunjin on his temple and whispered **"I love you always."**

Hyunjin woke up with Jeongin not around. The younger probably has an early class to teach today so he couldn't wait for Hyunjin to get up. Walking to the dining, he saw a cooked breakfast with a note _Eat this and be safe. If possible, can you also come home tonight, I have something to tell you?_ Thinking about his schedule, he has time for later so he decided to text the younger with a 'Sure'. He was excited but at the same time anxious about that something that Jeongin wants to tell him. 

_And if you're happy with his company, I won't insist no more._

Hyunjin knew that it will hurt. Ending your relationship with someone who has always your source of support is hard. Night came by and he went back home after his work. As he enters the door, he saw lights and some roses scattered on the floor. Walking around, there he finds Jeongin, smiling and ready to take him. Jeongin takes Hyunjin's hand and danced with him around the house. It was so dreamy, the way the lights flicker, the scattered roses touching their feet, and the sweet melody of the music accompanying their dance, it was a fantasy come true. They danced and stared at each other, but Hyunjin didn't saw love at his boyfriend's eyes rather it was showing a hint of sadness. After the music, they continued to look at each other's eyes when Jeongin finally breaks the silence. **"Hyung, thank you for this last dance with you."** Dumbfounded, Hyunjin replied **"Last dance? Why?"** With a smile, Jeongin then said **"Jinnie, I'm breaking up with you."** Hyunjin then finally realized what the words meant and was utterly shocked. He asked the younger for a reason and Jeongin replied **"I passed my application in Australia. I'm going to take my masters there."** Jeongin paused for a moment, his lips quivering, then continued **"I just don't think we're up for the long distance relationship, and I don't want to be a burden to you."** Hyunjin doesn't know he's crying until Jeongin uses his hands to wipe away the tears the older had. **"Are you sure? Do you really want to do this?"** Jeongin looked down and then stared at the older's eyes again and said **"Yes, I'm sure."** Hyunjin smiled and took it as a signal. He's finally freeing his first love. Under the lights that night, they shared their final kiss.

What Hyunjin didn't know is that the Jeongin left a message for him inside his drawer. It's the morning after their break last night, Jeongin already went to his parents' house, leaving their apartment half-empty. Hyunjin was preparing himself to go to work when he opened the drawer where his watches are and saw a box with an envelope. With shaky hands, he decided to open the letter and read it.

_To the love of my life,_

_Happy anniversary love. When you read this letter, it's probably our anniversary but I'm writing this letter way ahead. You see, this day was supposed to be a celebration for the both of us. I mean, can you believe it, we're already on our fifth year? I guess every story has an ending to have a new beginning. I want you to be happy always even though I'm not there anymore. I wish you to have a success career in your path, it's always your dream and I support every inch of it. I want you to find the reassurance you're looking for, even if it's not with me. I saw you, you know. Holding hands with him, kissing him. It was a shock for me. But I'm not angry or mad at you. I realized that you're happy with him, that you are contented being by his side. I just want to ask why didn't you tell me before? You could have just told me and I will still let go for you. All I want is to see you happy. I am sorry for my incompetence as a lover. I am sorry if you felt neglected for the past years. I am sorry that I didn't tried enough for us to work. But most importantly, I'm sorry for not being enough to complete you. But even now, as much as I hate you for what you've done, I still love you. I love you that's why I decided to let you go. I hope you find all the things you're looking for at him. I always wish for your happiness. I also wish that he can make you more happy than I ever did. I wish that he won't make you cry because you deserve all the joy in the world, love. Maybe in another lifetime, we have an alternate ending but I guess right now, this is our story. Thank you for all those times that you made me happy. Thank you for the beautiful memories we shared. I shall treasure them forever._

_Love,_  
_Jeongin_

_p.s. this was my engagement ring to you, i was planning to propose to you today but i guess, someone will do that for you. If you want, you can keep it as part of my love for you or you can sell it if you want. You will always have a special place in me._

Hyunjin didn't know that he's crying until he saw stains on the paper he's holding. He then grabbed the box and opened it. He saw a beautiful gold ring with an engraving: **HHJ X YJI.** Hyunjin wore the ring and quietly whispered **"I will always remember you, Innie."**

Jeongin was now preparing for his flight. He knows he's hurt but he believes that it will all be healed in time again. With last glance, he looked back and said his goodbyes to his family, friends, and now, his first love. Jeongin has now entrusted Hyunjin to Seungmin and he hopes them all the best wishes. He wishes them all the things that the Jeongin wants to fulfill with Hyuniin. He wishes for their happiness because they are the ones destined for each other.

_And it can really be seen in your eyes_  
_Why he’s the one you chose_  
_It’s hard to fight what’s fated_  
_I’m leaving it all up to him._

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't why i wrote this. I guess i was just sad about something that i decided to create this. I'm sorry i hurt jeongin here even though he's my bias. Hope u enjoy this story. Keep safe always!


End file.
